Only the Penitent Man Shall Pass
by Vishan
Summary: Snape has to take on a young ward soon after defecting from the Death Eaters and raise them as his own. Begins right after the Potters death, and Chapter 1 and beyond will start as the Trio begins their first year at Hogwart's.
1. Prologue

**Summary:** Snape has to take on a young ward soon after defecting from the Death Eaters and raise them as his own. This story shall, hopefully, weave through all seven books. The reason is I rather do one good story that is focused on the themes I wish to present. It begins right after the Potters death in this prologue and will continue when the infamous Trio begin their first year at Hogwart's.

**Rating: **T for now.

**A/N: **The reason I have put it as a Snape and Hermione fanfiction is because they will be the main focus of the OC interactions. I don't want to give too much away and I am hoping that this prologue generates interest. Reviews welcomed, especially as to how I can improve. This is my first Harry Potter fanfiction, but not my first fanfiction in general. I own none of the characters thus far. Just playing with them!

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

_November 1st, 1981_

"What more could you possibly ask of me?" Severus said, his voice barely a whisper. Whatever raw emotion that he possessed had consumed him at Godric's Hallow, after confirming with his own eyes that his beloved Lily Potter was dead. "Have I not agreed to enough?"

Deflated as Snape was, Dumbledore couldn't have overlooked the biting defiance that was sewn within those words. And still, the Headmaster could not get their eyes to join since this meeting had started within his office. "The boy is safe with his family. And will continue to be until he is of age."

Snape visibly winced, knowing exactly what would inflict Harry Potter at the hands of Petunia Dursley, Lily's sister, but there was no other choice. It had to be that muggle family, but the thought of the boy's Aunt and Uncle and their complete disregard to magic - he was effectively being sent to prison for the next eleven years. It was a disgrace that Lily's son would have to endure the hypocrisy of that household. Severus knew the depths of Petunia's jealously and spite all too well.

"However," Dumbledore's words brought Snape out of his musings and eyes ever so subtly flickered upwards but didn't quite meet the twinkling eyes that still searched for contact, "There's another that requires your assistance until the boy can come to Hogwart's."

Dark eyes flickered back and forth, outlining the stone floor to piece together what the Headmaster was referring to. In a moment of panic, eyes finally snapped forward and met Dumbledore's head on. A barely noticeable smile creased the older wizard's face. "Surely you do not mean the Longbottom boy? The prophe-"

"No Severus." He was interrupted immediately by Dumbledore that waved his hand, almost shooing that train of thought away. "Neville is quite safe with his parents. What I refer to is another who has been hidden for a time. Few at the school know of her existence."

"_Her_?" The word was like acid on his tongue.

"Yes," his smile broadened. "A remarkable witch who's talents would flourish if -"

"No!" He had found his voice. It was fueled by fear, but Snape could finally argue passionately. "For the boy... I would have but that has become impossible."

"This is no different."

"It is not _her_ child!"

"So any child is automatically not worthy of your time and compassion because they are not related to Lily Potter?" he asked gently. Severus had no answer, except for the slight narrowing of his eyes, clearly indicating the truth of the words. "That is a harsh declaration, my boy. Still..."

Inhaling deeply, the Headmaster clasped his hands in front of his robes and smiled as eyes brightly twinkled over the rim of his spectacles. "You said anything."

He knew the promise made to Dumbledore was paired with a burden when he begged him to save the Potter's life. To spy against the enemy, to protect Lily's son - he had presumed that it was enough of a penance thrust upon him in order to make amends for what happened to the Potter's. Clearly he underestimated his sentence. "Yes." Head lopped forward as black strands of hair obscured Snape's visage, though there was no mistaking how overwhelmed he appeared in stance and voice. So meek he stood there, the pains in his heart threatening to crumble what little control he had before the Headmaster. "I did."

Snape was unaware that Dumbledore had moved, let alone come close enough to put both of hands upon the former Death Eater's shoulders. "Severus," he began, tightening his grip but Snape was too suppressed to find strength in raising his head, "Look at me."

"I can't." The answer had nothing to do with the question, and Dumbledore felt his weakness as Snape's body shivering under the intensity of his commitment. "It would be unfair."

"To her, I presume? Severus." The Headmaster chuckled lightly, "Oh dear, Severus. You are far from undeserving of a child's affections, but you are also the proper choice in raising her."

"That is a most ludicrous statement. Surely Professor McGonagall makes a far more competent choice. Or any of the numerous members of the staff here." He was no father and there was little emotional substance left within his heart to allow a child to prosper. As he said, it would be unfair to the girl.

Dumbledore finally let his grip slide from Snape and laughed. "I'm quite certain that Filch would finally go mad and have to be admitted to St. Mungo's if this was thrust into his lap. No. I considered all viable options. You remain my choice."

_And I have none, _Snape thought, sighing in resignation to the decision. Dumbledore was patient, but there was that infuriating tone that was recognized as resolution in the Headmaster's voice. Snape would not win. "Then at least let me be privy as to _why _me."

"In due time, Severus," said the wizard as he sat down behind his desk, indicating that this meeting was over. "It will become clear in due time."


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: **And now we begin our first chapter. I can't promise fast updates, but I will do my best. I have most of the story plotted out! Now, there are only glimpses of the Golden Trio, but that will change in the next chapter. You'll see why :) This is still mainly Snape and the OC. Want you to get to know them a bit. I hope you enjoy.

Italics represent flashbacks for the longer scenes.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 - The Sorting Hat<strong>

"This is _utterly_ ridiculous! Dumbledore can't be this persistent that I require sorting! I'm going to be a fourth year for Merlin's sake! Not my fault I didn't happen to be here for the first three years. Both of you were insistent on that." Snape only showed a flicker of a smirk as the teenager beside him continued to rant whilst they walked down the corridor towards the Great Hall. "Besides, I should just be put into Slytherin and all will be well."

Snape stopped and glanced down at his young charge, who defiantly held blue orbs against his blackened pits. She had changed so much in the last three years that he could barely accept the fact that she was going to be turning fifteen at the end of the month. She had grown taller and he still had another six inches on her, but the days of glaring menacingly as he towered over her were long gone. Before him was a confident young girl that managed to duplicate his wrathful stare.

"Right?" she had crossed her arms over her chest and jutted out her chin, forcing several strands of platinum blonde locks to slide down her shoulders.

It seemed like only yesterday she was this doe eyed little girl of barely four that could hardly muster the courage to speak. That changed, quickly. Almost too quickly for his liking but it was preferable to have a charge that could speak for themselves in a manner that was passionate and factual. She wasn't entirely consumed with emotions that she degraded herself into a blathering dunderhead. For that, Snape was eternally grateful.

"Wrong," he quipped, raising a dark brow for emphasis. "You are setting a precedence, Amanda. All students have been sorted into their respective Houses for generations. The mere fact that you begun your studies elsewhere should not impact this tradition. Also ..."

"... it would show favoritism that one of Hogwart's professors had the power to allow his daughter into his former House, which he is now Head of," she finished, her own brow raised in challenge.

Snape snapped his mouth shut, used to the young witch finishing his sentences but it was a skill that needed to be reined in. "You'd be wise not ..."

"... to do that in front of the other students. I have appearances to keep up as a ruthless Professor that loves to point out their deficiencies through nasty remarks." Amanda couldn't fight a mirthful smile, but it was squashed as Snape's eyes narrowed without a twinkle of amusement.

"Are you finished?"

She cleared her throat and lessened the tension between them by allowing her arms to fall freely at her sides. "Look. I know this is going to be difficult for the both of us."

He rolled his eyes and clenched his jaw.

"All right. Mainly you, but we've talked about this at length. I'm not going to let you down, father," she affirmed with fiery gaze. "I know what's at stake."

Thankful for their current privacy, as the student body wouldn't arrive at the castle for another half hour, Snape softened under her gaze and gently placed his hands upon her shoulders. "Of that I have no doubt my dear."

* * *

><p>As the first years were filed in by Professor McGonagall, Amanda remained seated near the Slytherin table but not at the table itself. Considering the special circumstances in which the girl had found herself in, they decided to forgo the obvious embarrassment to be lined up with the first years. To compromise, they had giving her a chair between the students and Head table. Unfortunately, suspicions and curiosities immediately began to flourish amongst the class body as the second through seventh years spied the newcomer. For those unawares of who she was, it was puzzling that a student, who was clearly older then the eleven and twelve year olds outside, was not sitting at a House table. Those that were closer would remark on the oddity that her robes fail to have a House crest emblazoned there. Then there were the older students that recognized her from years ago when they were fortunate enough to spy the infamous daughter of Professor Severus Snape.<p>

As much as Snape wanted to keep his daughter's presence to a minimum, the child's innate ability to stealth around the castle was too reminiscent of Potter and his band of misfits. Begrudgingly, he relented Amanda's curious thirst and scheduled time with him and the other staff to ensure her education would be far more pronounced. He even allotted time for social visits with the Gamekeeper, Hagrid, in preference to her being the object of queries by the students.

And though he would never admit it out loud to anyone but when Amanda was five, she showed exceptional bravery in entering the outskirts of the forbidden forest to receive a proper surprise. Hagrid had set it up and Snape insisted on coming. If he were to be responsible for the girl, leaving Amanda in the care of the clumsy oaf would certainly go against his promise to keep the child safe. While nothing unwarranted had happened, he experienced his first twinge of fledging adoration surface towards the girl when she was done petting the unicorn Hagrid had coaxed out.

* * *

><p><em>Almost ten years ago ...<em>

_Giggling, Amanda shyly approached the magnificent beast that strode toward them with cautious awareness. It was almost noon and with the sun so high in the sky, sunlight cascading down through the trees and illuminated the unicorn's mane so brightly it was almost blinding._

_"Go on," Hagrid encouraged, shooing his hands towards her. "It's all right. Nuthin' ter fear ya do."_

_Blue eyes sought out Snape's, and she offered him a budding smile before turning around and slowly stepped forward. Gently the unicorn lowered his head, majestic and careful, ensuring that such innocence would never be marred by its horn._

_Even as the unicorn lowered his head, Amanda had to rely on stretching her small arm upwards with all of her might to reach its muzzle, but never did her feet leave the ground. She made a curious sound and laughed. "His nose is wet!"_

_Snape rolled his eyes and held his tongue, deciding that it was better to remain vigilant in case something untold found their small group interesting then casting a disparaging comment towards his young charge. He found out early on that Amanda needed to trust him and his usual attitude towards children had not gotten him far. _

_Hagrid had the opposite reaction and clapped his hands enthusiastically. "Well done, Amanda! Well done!"_

_Nuzzling the tiny hand upon him, the unicorn darted out his tongue and licked several fingers playfully and the incessant giggling resumed to Snape's displeasure. _

_"Yer ter tiny ter get up on 'em now, but I reckon in a few years, when yer older, we can getcha a ride." Hagrid felt the sting of Snape's eyes burning a hole in the side of his head. "Well, if it's all right with Professor Snape o'course."_

_The unicorn gave out a forceful neigh, kicking up Amanda's blonde locks violently around her head, but his disapproval was directed at Hagrid. Not the child before him._

_"Course I'd ask ya too!" the half giant quickly corrected._

_The unicorn dipped its head lower and brushed his cheek against the child's before turning around and trotting back into the forest. As soon as the mystique of the situation began to drift from dreamy eyes, Amanda spun her heels into the ground and tackled Snape's leg with a voracious squeal and hug. "T'ank you!"_

_Snape felt his usual disdain and biting comments frothing, waiting to be hissed down at her for this public display of affection, but he stayed his tongue. He could not, however, hide the sheer panic at the scene. His eyes were giving him away. It didn't help that Hagrid was a witness to the event, hands pressed against his sides and chuckling. "Oh Professor! That's so -"_

_"You do not want to finish that statement," he sniped back with his usual menace, but it just didn't have the same impact with a five year old stuck to his leg. He tried flexing his leg to remove her, but she did not budge. Resorting to shaking her off was ridiculous and he refused to give the daft oaf more material to humiliate him with._

_Hagrid's mirthful chuckles died down to a humorous tone, "Sure thing, Professor. Yer secret's safe with me!"_

_As the Gamekeeper tried to contain himself while leaving them alone, Snape took a moment to steel himself before looking down at his charge ... and hesitated. His unwavering gaze then blinked and for a single moment, his eyes softened. The blue eyes that looked up at him with such affection made him forget the planned scathing remark. _

_She squeezed his leg tighter and then let go to take his hand, tugging him back towards the castle. "We go eat now?"_

_His mouth opened for something spectacular, something fitting to put the child in her place, but he found nothing would come except a simple, "Yes."_

* * *

><p>"<strong>SLYTHERIN!<strong> " Blaise Zabini smirked haughtily and bounded for the Slytherin table.

Snape clapped politely as the last child of the first years was sorted into his House. Even immersed within his own thoughts, he watched the ceremony carefully. It came to no surprise where Harry Potter ended up - in Gryffindor, just like his father. Assumptions began to form about the boy, but Snape's face brightened ever so subtly when his eyes met Amanda's. Silently he hoped that Blaise Zabini would not be the last one to join his House. Much to his pride, Amanda sat quietly and looking indifferent. There was no outward appearance of nervousness, but Snape knew his daughter. Inside she was fidgeting and reconciling how much attention was about to be placed upon them.

"Are you excited, P-P-Professor? To s-s-see where Amanda is s-s-sorted?" Quirrell asked, hands clasped together whilst glancing to his left where Snape sat.

The Potions Master resumed his mask of indifference when addressing the new Defense for the Dark Arts Professor in his usual monotone voice, "Clearly I am."

The Great Hall was full of commotion as Prefects and Heads of House emphatically welcomed all the newcomers to their respected Houses. No matter how loud any room was, regardless of its size of wizards and witches, Professor Minerva McGonagall's voice commanded silence. "**Attention! Attention everyone!"**

Once all the students settled down, the Transfiguration teacher briskly smiled and continued. "Thank you. I know you are all breathlessly anticipating the Headmaster's welcoming words, but this year we welcome a new witch to our school."

The whispers couldn't be helped, nor could the shifting eyes of the new first year Slytherins towards Amanda's direction. Some of the students even took notice that McGonagall hadn't rolled up her parchment with the new student names yet. "She is transferring from the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic in southern France, where she wanted to study as an exchange student for the last three years. It is with great pride that we welcome her home to begin her fourth year of magical study. "

"That's why we know her!" chimed the Weasley twins in unison suddenly.

"She just grew up!" Fred said, grinning.

George was doing much the same, "Grew up quite nicely too, eh Fred?"

His brother gave him an approving grin. "I'll say. Who would have thought the greasy git could produce that."

"What are you two going on about?" asked Ron, visibly confused about the entire affair and just wished this new student would get sorted so they could begin eating. He heard so much about the welcoming feast from his brothers that his stomach was growling in greedy anticipation.

Harry looked equally baffled and Hermione was going to interject and answer Ron's question, but Fred just pointed at McGonagall, "Don't worry. You'll find out soon enough."

"Please join me in welcoming Amanda Snape to Hogwart's." Out of mere instinct, the entire study body erupted into applause but then it died down rather quickly once the words Amanda Snape marinated around the House tables. The Head table clapped quite thoroughly, happy to see Amanda home and was echoed along with Slytherin - assured they were gaining a powerful witch. She was Snape's daughter! A no contest!

She had long she rose from her chair and approached McGonagall fondly, ignoring the stares of the other students. This was not some petrified first year striding towards the Sorting Hat, but a confident woman that knew how to control her emotions and quiet her mind. She would do this with dignified grace.

"It's good to see you, Amanda," said the Scottish witch with an endearing smile.

"And you, Professor," she said genuinely and immediately sat upon the stool with a glint in her eye. "Let's make this quick. I think the students are _starving_."

The Great Hall's murmurs were quieted as McGonagall laughed. _Laughed._ "Oh heavens me, you haven't changed a bit. All right. Here we go."

The hat was placed upon her head and immediately she felt a presence probe her mind before speaking in great enthusiasm.

"Interesting. _Interesting._ Not only are you difficult to place, but you're mind is exquisite. A fourth year to boot! What to do with you, my dear? What to do?"

Amanda immediately thought of her father and the pride she would gain in honoring his legacy as a member of Slytherin.

"Slytherin eh? Hmm. Would be a good fit. A cunning mind and such resourcefulness has done you well. But we both know that is a mere facet of your true potential. That same mind shows a brilliant intellect and a fierce heart that beats with such passion that too few students could honestly comprehend. Mmm, very difficult."

Amanda waited patiently and remained stoic, not at all fazed by how long it was taking the Sorting Hat to choose her House. Being that she was a unique case and not even a first year, the poor hat was being thrown another curve so soon after Harry Potter.

"Are you certain that Slytherin is where you wish to belong?" it's voice finally came through the momentary pause in its musings.

"It would make my family proud."

"Would it make _you _proud?"

That was an interesting question and she didn't answer out right, thinking about her response. "I believe in my heart that regardless of where I was sorted, I would make myself and my father proud."

"That is how you truly feel?"

"Of course," she stated easily as if rattling off an equation in Arithmancy.

"Then I know exactly what to do with you. It has to be **GRYFFINDOR!**" Amanda's eyes widened in distress as she had just been sorted into the rival House of her father! Whipping her head around to look at Snape, his face was just as shocked as the rest and she could have sworn that the words 'What the bloody hell?' had been mouthed.

Minerva visibly blanched as she finally found the will to take the Sorting Hat off of Amanda's head, audible gasps shot throughout the House tables, the professors at the Head Table glanced back and forth between father and daughter, utterly flabbergasted at what just happened. The only one that didn't seem completely unhinged by the events was Dumbledore.

She desperately wanted to apologize to her father, but this wasn't the proper place, nor was the act of apologizing itself proper at all. Snape would admonishing her for doing as such since this was not her fault, but it felt like a betrayal to everything that he had done for her and now she was taking up residence with 'the enemy'.

"Come dear," coaxed her now Head of House sympathetically, "Join the rest of your House at their table and then the Headmaster can begin."

She nodded but didn't quite immediately get up once her eyes fell upon the Gryffindor table. Almost the entire table looked at her as if she were some sort of infestation that would plague them. Others looked at her as if she were this adorable Muggle that needed to be researched, fewer still looked upon her with actual interest.

At this moment, regardless of the hat's decision, Amanda Snape felt anything but brave.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Sorry it took long for the update, but this chapter was giving me fits. The Wealseys weren't behaving. Who knew? Another establishing chapter this is, but an important one none-the-less. It will set the tone for probably the next few chapters, and more importantly, it sets up a friendship.

As always, I don't own anything you recognize. I did take Dumbledore's speech from the book directly because I thought it would pace the scene well. Feedback welcomed of course and I hope you like.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 - The Outcasts of Gryffindor<strong>

Dumbledore began his short welcoming speech, commanding attention and respect and Amanda couldn't help but remark how the Headmaster hadn't changed a bit. Equal parts intimidating and nutter. Though if one really got to know him well, they would realize that his oddities were just part of his brilliance. The man did nothing without a reason, but now it was time to eat - any concerns about the sanity of Professor Dumbledore was overridden by hunger. Everyone dug in, some fingers far greedier than others as a the youngest Weasley boy filled up his plate so much that you couldn't see the dish at all. The boy was just one big stomach and it wasn't clear what which part of his manners were ruder - his table etiquette (the smacking of lips and sloshing of chewing food was distasteful) or speaking loud enough that everyone, including Amanda, could hear. Was she already considered a ghost that quickly?

"This seems really dodgy, right?" came Ron's question, muddled with a mouthful of food. "I mean, something so obvious went right over its head. Well, if it had one."

"Sorting Hat's never wrong, little brother. Sometimes there's debate, speculation and often House jealously when it looks like a student's a better match for a House, but it's never wrong," explained George as he passed the roasted potatoes to Harry, who was inclined to agree. His own sorting had been stressful and the Hat wanted to put him right into Slytherin! But he was able to express his desire to not be part of such a dark legacy and be associated with prats like that Malfoy he met at Madam Malkin's. Maybe that was what happened with Amanda? _No_, he mused and crinkled his nose. She looked way too shocked for it to have been her decision.

He plopped the bowl of potatoes down on the table and as much as he was eager to dig in, Harry couldn't help but look down the table towards her. She was painfully alone sitting at the end of it and moving her meager portion of food around the plate with the fork. The stress of the situation having upset her appetite by all appearances.

"Well, regardless of why the Hat put her with us, she's considered family, so this paranoia is unnecessary," declared Percy.

Fred and George exchanged meaningful glances, wheels already spinning. "Sure thing, Perce," said Fred, grinning wickedly.

"Don't you start. _Either_ of you," Percy said, looking between both of his brothers as if reading their minds. "This is _not _an opportunity to get revenge on Snape through her."

George placed a hand over his heart and gawked, feigning indignation. "Do you have so little faith in your own blood?"

"Considering how many points I have to deduct from my own House because of you two. Yes."

"Percy ya twit," interjected Oliver Wood, pointing his utensil fervently at the Prefect. "Can't ya see the real reason to worry? Her dad's the Head of Slytherin. I wouldn't put it past the dungeon bat to use her spy on us."

It appeared that Amanda was already appointed the pariah of Gryffindor. And a spy no less! Her reputation was growing bigger by the minute and she didn't have to do, or say, anything. Unfortunately, it looked like trying out for the House Quidditch team was out and she'd laugh if the situation wasn't so painful. Sighing, she found comfort that her father wasn't casting daggers at her for not being sorted into his House. Even with the stares of students and faculty gazing between them, he offered her a momentary look of reassurance before his usual mask of indifference was put back on, keenly watching Potter as Professor Quirrell chatted with him. Without his tempered eyes giving her the strength she needed, Amanda felt helplessly alone as she continued to overhear the conversation.

"You've _got_ to be kidding me, Wood. This is all about Quidditch?" He snorted at the audacity of such an accusation. "The team lost last year. Get over it. It's a new term and another chance to win. Plus, it's absolutely ridiculous to think a teacher, let alone Professor Snape, would sink so low to think of such tactics."

"We've lost for the last five years," muttered Fred. "They really don't need any extra help, Wood."

"Exactly the kinda attitude we don't need," he said as suspicious eyes scanned down the table before lowering his voice, "And we need to keep the Qudditch talk to a minimum. Just in case."

"Utterly ridiculous! All of you are utterly ridiculous," shrilled an indignant Hermione before grabbing her plate of food and removing herself from the idiotic paranoia surrounding her. "Did it ever occur to _anyone_ that the Slytherins would look at her with just as much animosity and suspicion as all of _you_! Ridiculous!" she emphasized again before rolling her eyes and stomping away.

Percy looked shocked that a first year would talk to him in such a manner and was interrupted by Wood and the twins heckling him before he could start his 'I'm a Prefect' speech. Ron merely shrugged before munching on the chicken leg in his hand, more or less ignoring the strange girl's outburst - as did most of the table. Harry couldn't help wondering how right Hermione was. He felt bad about not saying anything, or doing anything as bold as Hermione did, but Harry didn't want to upset the camaraderie and acceptance he got with the Weasleys. He hadn't felt so accepted, _ever_! Besides, it was just talk anyway. And Amanda had the Prefect backing her, or at least Percy. Not to mention the entire staff! Surely things will work out just fine in the end.

Amanda had long since drowned out the nonsense and wondered when the hell Dumbledore was going to announce the beginning of term rules and regulations so they could just go to bed. She just wanted to touch base with her father briefly and sleep off reality until classes tomorrow.

"Excuse me?"

Shocked out of her thoughts, Amanda looked straight up, but then leveled her gaze since it was only one of the new first year's before her. What puzzled her was that the voice belonged to someone so young. There was this projected strength, almost as if the girl was trying too hard to sound mature. Of course her most striking feature was this wild, untamed mane of brown hair that disappeared past her shoulders. She was holding a plate of food and brown eyes were looking expectantly at Amanda.

"Um," she sat up straighter as eyes widened, not hiding her confusion, "Yes?"

"You mind if I sit here?" the girl asked politely, slanting her head just so to the side with a half-smile.

"Um, no," Amanda said quickly, confusion lining her features as she motioned to the exceptionally ample space in front of her. "Sure, by all means."

Hermione bounced over the bench and sat, resuming her supper as if nothing out of the ordinary had occurred. Amanda couldn't help but feel the compulsion to actually take a stab at her untouched beans and eat a bit. She could feel curious chocolate brown eyes upon her, but it wasn't uncomfortable as the rest that looked towards her.

"I'm Hermione. Hermione Granger," she announced after a couple of bites.

"Right. I remember," she said with a bit of a forced frown, "I had to see you all sorted before it was my turn and I have a good memory."

"I bet you do," she said, seemingly aware that this new bit of information should have been known. "Being a Professor's daughter and all. He probably had you well prepared before starting school."

The fork dropped from her fingers and landed on the side of the plate, clanging loudly, as Amanda looked at the incredulously. "Well, yes. That's true but ..." she licked her lips and found herself at a loss of what to say. This girl hadn't one drop of judgmental attitude and appeared genuinely curious.

"Look," Hermione began, leaning forward with an intense gaze no eleven year old should know how to do, "I figured you'd enjoy a normal conversation since everyone else is treating you ..."

"Like the enemy?" she scowled, blue eyes darkening with hurt.

"Yes." She blinked in agreement. "Exactly."

"I really don't need your pity," she said, eying Hermione suspiciously.

"You think I do this because of pity?" She couldn't help the slight edge of hurt that touched her voice. "I came here because they were treating you horribly, and I thought you could use a friend. I honestly don't care who your father is or believe you're out to cause anyone harm. It's just the talk of foolish adolescence and fear."

That wasn't quite the expected response but there was no denying the truth. Her father would be rather put out that his own daughter had to be schooled by a first year to rationalize the situation and quit being so emotional over it. It was just difficult to feel so tortuously ostracized in a matter of minutes by the student body when this castle had been her home since she was a child.

"You're right," she said, her face brightening briefly and picked up her fork once again. "I didn't mean to take out my despair on you when you were kind enough to join me. Though I must admit," Amanda paused long enough to stab at a piece of meat and use the skewered bits to make a point as she talked, "you're _awfully_ bright for someone of your age. Especially how succinctly you put a fourth year in their place."

Amanda was gifted with a most generous smile towards her. "I promise I won't let it go to my head."

"Better not, or I'll sick my father on you," she threatened, her eyes drawing in a menacing stare.

Brown eyes narrowed and squared off against blue before Hermione relaxed and laughed. "You had me going for a second."

Then they laughed together, enjoying each other's company for the remainder of dinner until Dumbledore stood up, indicating the feast was had come to its conclusion. The food disappeared as the Headmaster made a small remark before heading into the rules of the term. "First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our students would do well to remember that as well." His twinkling gaze not only fell upon the Weasley twins, but to Amanda as well - something that Hermione had not missed, being up front towards the Head Table. She would make it a point to inquire exactly why Amanda had been singled out.

"I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors." There were a few grievously loud snickers far down the table. Again, it was as if Dumbledore were talking specifically to the Weasley twins.

"Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their House team should contact Madam Hooch." Blue eyes lost their sparkle at the mentioning of Quidditch. One of the very first things she wanted to do was to try out for her House team, but that was a laughable dream with how things turned out and two weeks was barely enough time to earn anyone's trust. Still, she would see Hooch, if not just to catch up.

"And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death." There was a young boy that laughed at their table, but most of the students were shocked and muttered to themselves.

"Is he being serious?" Hermione asked anxiously.

"Yeah he is." Amanda looked across the table and nodded. "There's always a good reason for what he says, even if all the details aren't shared. Best to listen and abide by the rules." Irony frothed from her mouth, but Hermione wouldn't know that she was sitting across from one of the most mischievous students that this castle knew. Granted, the Weasley twins held the honor for the last few years since she was away in France, but Amanda would be reclaiming her title sooner rather than later.

Hermione rolled her eyes and regarded the older student as if affronted, "I would never _dream_ of going there. It would jeopardize my chances of a good education here."

"Um, Hermione," began Amanda, eyes narrowing, confused by the girl's priorities, "being dead sort of outweighs the negatives of a rule breaker."

Quick to retort, she found herself silenced by Amanda's point and clamped her mouth shut before laughing at the twisted grin on the girl's face. Soon they were standing, singing the school song - one facet of this place Amanda had not missed - and both of them wondered if the school year would be so bad after all. Granted there were a few years between them, but a bright, intelligent Muggle born witch and the gifted child of Severus Snape might be able to find friendship amidst the discrimination that didn't lurk too far behind.


End file.
